23 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-23 ; Comments *Playlist incudes a track by blues singer and one-man-band Juke Boy Bonner (1932-1978), who recorded a session for Top Gear in 1969 when he visited Britain as a part of the 1969 American Folk Blues Festival package tour. * Sessions *Fall #15, recorded 5th March 1991, first broadcast. *Shamen #4, recorded 12th February 1991, first broadcast. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1 and 3' begin at start of show *Butthole Surfers: Something *Chapterhouse: Pearl (single) Dedicated *Black Radical: My Radix Point (B side of Sumarli) Mango 12 MNG 773 *Oh Daddy Likes The Fall (ident) (JP - indeed he does and we've got a Fall session for you tonight as I hinted at the start of the programme, recorded on March the 5th which apparently is Mark E Smith's Birthday and there were celebrations continuing during the sessions so we can see how it evolves over the next 2 and a half hours or so')'' *Fall: The War Against Intelligence (session) *Shamen: Hyperreal (session) *Amayenge: Umwana Amonakela Muchelo *Schlong: The Mountain's Not Dead (album - Ee Yow) Community Free *Eon: Inner Mind Deep Thought (The Instrumental) () Vinyl Solution *Pete Wylie And The Farm: Sinful (12") Siren *Cobra: Call It Off (pre-release) Sinbad Productions *Cocoa Tea: No Blood For Oil (pre-release) Two Friends *'''File 3 ends during above track *Capleton: Too Warsome (pre-release) Fresh Breed *Bastro: I Come From A Long Line Of Shipbuilders (LP-Sing The Troubled Beast)' (Homestead) *Juke Boy Bonner One Man Band: Running Shoes (album - Savage Kid Volume 5) Savage Kid *25th Of May: Solid State Logic (The Shiner Mix) Arista *Fall: Idiot Joy Showland (session) *Parasites: Misfit Song () Shredder *Shamen: Make It Mine (session) *Master Mwana Congo: La Jeunesse (Satane Tautau) Saxone *Spirea X: Chlorine Dream (12") 4AD *Egg: Seven Have A Jolly Good Time () Deram *Eskimos In Egypt: ? () Deutsche Englischer Freundshaft *Codeine: Cave In (album - Frigid Stars) Glitterhouse/Sub Pop *Paul Leary: Apollo 1 (album - The History Of Dogs) Rough Trade *Boo Radleys: Blue Bird (EP - Every Heaven) *Kid Capri: The Joke's On You Jack (album - The Tape) Cold Chilling *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (session) *Jesters: Fuzzy Wuzzy Was A Bear *Sonic Youth: The Bedroom (album - Dirty Boots) *Terry Edwards: Everything's All Right When You're Down (Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim And William Reid) Stim *Shamen: Possible Worlds (session) *Extreme Noise Terror: In It For Life (shared album with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below *Gregory Isaacs And Bunny Rugs: Here Comes Rudi () Exterminator *I Ludicrous: Duller Than .... (album - Light And Bitter () Rodney Rodney *Monomen: I Don't Care (single) Estrus *Grande Metre Franco: Azpa (album - In Memoriam Vol 3) *Fall: The Mixer (session) *Moose: The Ballad Of Adam And Eve () Hut *DJ Spike: Unsanity (accidentally cuts off half of record) *Pitchshifter: Inflammator (Industrial) Deaf *Shamen: In The Bag (session) *Wayne Wonder And Cutty Ranks: Lambada File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910323 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910323 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-03-23 Peel Show R149.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:32:44 *2) 1:32:49 *3) 46:59 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) 2) Mooo server (see Peel Mailing List) * Perfumed Garden * 3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200